Coco Hinata
Yellow |position= Main Dancer Lead Vocal |zodiac= Leo |tarot= The Sun |magic= Solar Magic Dream Magic |sub-unit= Alpha Magus |debut-anime= Episode 01 |seiyū/singer= Rika Abe }} Coco Hinata (日向ココ Hinata Koko) is a main character from Aikatsu Net Idol!. Her type is pop and her brand is ViVid Kiss Festival. She is a member of the group Aurora and the sub-unit Alpha Magus. Bio Backstory Coco started her blog when she was 13, often posting videos of her dancing. She had started taking dancing lessons and was really good, showing talent at a young age she started gaining fans and attention on her blog. Amazing a lot of people with her dancing. She was soon noticed by Falling Star. Soon she became one of the best trainees and gaining even more attention on her blog. Thanks to that she was one of the trainees chosen to be on Idoling!. The coaches all noticed her for her dancing, Jun also helped her with her singing and she improved, becoming better at singing. She was very popular among the public and was the most viewed one in terms of live stages. Coco was called by fans the "friendliest idol". Coco was training a lot and was often nicknamed "star student". She often saw Miya being pushed aside and even saw her cry often. Feeling it was unfair, Coco comforted Miya often and told her that she thought that she was unfairly treated by some coaches. The two became friends and she decided to train with Miya so that they could improve together. When Miya was under Risa's training, she wanted to help her friend by training with her and Risa. Coco became Miya's best friend and was often put in duo missions with Miya due to their bond. When teaming up with coach Jun's trainees, she was called the team's vitamin, being the one cheering up everybody, trying to form friendships with everybody and overall being a good friend and mentor to everybody. She was often 2nd or 1st in ranking during some live stages or team missions sometimes being center. Due to Team Vega being in line for the finalists of the show, she worked even harder with her teammates in order to be the group that would be the final line up. Their work payed off as Team Vega indeed became that would go on to become Aurora. She was then positioned as the group's main dancer and vocalist and is part of the sub-unit Aurora Dream. When searching for a brand, she caught the eye of popular designer Kayoko, due to her Okinawan origins, she inspired her to create a sub-brand of ViVid Kiss : Vivid Kiss Festival inspired by tropical and exotic islands fashion and became the brand muse. Personnality Coco is lively and easy-going, cheering people up and comforting. She is called "Team Vega's Vitamin" because of her liveliness. She is very passionate about dancing and started at 12-13 even telling all her friends that she would become one of the best dancers. That would partially become true as she was one of the best dancers in the show but often overshadowed by some other dancers. Due to her passion she worked even harder to achieve it. She is a very good friend as she was the first one to comfort Miya and become friends with her and supporting her. She was very friendly with her teammates and had no difficulty becoming friends with everyone. Appearance Coco is blonde and sports a medium length bob, she has yellow eyes. Her skin is rather tanned due to coming from Okinawa. She often wears clothes with shades of yellow and green and likes wearing shorts. She wears her Falling Star uniform when in school. In season 2, her hair is longer and reaches her back, she grew taller and her face is less baby faced. Etymology Hinata (日向 Hinata) means sunny place. Coco (ココ Koko) is the name of the tropical fruit. Trivia *'Favourite Colors': Yellow and green. *'Favourite Foods': Taco rice, Okinawa soba, hamburgers, tamagoyaki, japanese fruit sandwich. *Her member color is yellow. *Her zodiac is Leo. *Her favourite animals are tropical birds, dogs and hamsters. **She has two hamsters : Pochi and Umi. *She wanted to own her own tropical based restaurant when she was a kid. *She can play the banjo. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Aikatsu Net Idol! Category:Pop Idols Category:Aurora Category:Aurora Dream Category:Main Characters Category:Idoling! Category:Falling Star Academy